headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Rankings/Leicstahoods Almighty Rankings
Hello! I am Leicstahood. I've been on the wiki (and been playing HS) for a while now. So here are my Almighty Rankings. if there is nothing next to them i have nothing to say. Terrible Characters. (60 - 50) 60. Colombia - 'Colombia is hands down the worst character in the game. You can beat him like 50 - 0! 59. '''USA -' Head Soccer isn't a game for Americans as they can blatantly see that their character, is horrific. 58. 'Valentine - '''Valentine is South Korea, just made worse! Making it slower doesn't change it! 57. '''Saiyan - '''If you unlock him Legit, doesn't matter, you wasted about three hours of your life unlocking this guy! 56. '''Egypt - '''So far so good for the original 11, but not so good for the AA (After Asura) Countries. 55. '''Japan '- He's a pain to play against, but when you get him, he doesn't make the cut. 54. 'Israel - '''Not only is Israel terrible, he wins award for most stupid country! (Clappity Clap) 53. '''Devil - '''Devil is a waste of money. Enough said. 52. '''Russia - ' Russia achievement purchase (over one mil points) Russia get quick (500,000) 51. '''Belgium - '''Surprise one here, Belgium's powershots aren't good. 50. Cameroon - ' I mean, his powershot has a good effect, but not good enough Bad Characters (49 - 40) 49. '''Romania - '''With his air shot, the character is gone for a little time, ground shot is always counterable, then that stupid "Wymire" or "Quagmire" or "Graveyard" counter attack. 48. '''Mexico '- Why even bother GETTING him? Once you see his powershot, he is not worthy of that unlock requirement! 47. Cyborg - 'I didn't want him, but then i found him randomly unlocked. Never used him. Why? Easily counterable shots. 46. '''Portugal - '''He is in the air whilst you can tap in the goal after his powershot! too bad! 45. '''Czech Republic - ' Why does he fly into the air whilst the person can easily score a goal? its madness!! 44. '''Nepal - '''He is not good. ground shot easily counterable as well as air shot. Only decent thing is counter attack. 43. Z - Can easily be countered, blocked, to much hassle even GETTING him. 42. 'Hong Kong '- after his powershot he pauses for a second while the ball slowly rolls into the back of the goal. Your goal. 41. 'Italy -' Lets be honest, we only use Italy for a character that needs counter attacks. Admit it. 40. 'Hungary - '''All shots can result in own goal. Except ground shot. Which can be easily countered Ok Characters (39-30) 39. ' South Korea - 'Quick, Fast, Simple, Straightforward, Goal. What else can you get? 38. '''Brazil - ' Use it in the right place and a 87% chance goal. 37. 'Argentina - '''He is Not good to play with, but against, new people need to look carefully as you can see the ball in the tail somewhere. 36. '''Turkey '- i use him for the powershot effect. Very good. (i still remember Schurkey, Good times.) 35. '''Kepler 22b - '''He changes his shot all the time, so you have to think for a second on what to do with the shot he screams out. It you are lazy and you don't hear, Goal conceded. 34. Netherlands - The first character (apart from SK) i got. i remember destroying people with him. until his powershot seemed a little slow. Speed it up D&D! 33. '''Denmark - '''His powershot usually results into an Own Goal. Very Bad. 32. Mon-K -''' Waste of money. 31. Asura - 'Asura can score goals, but why does he HAVE to go to his goal? It would've been better if he stayed where he originally was then you can score better with him, but Noooooo, D&D dream wanted to mess with us and made him go to his goal so he is OK. Goddammit D&D Stop ruining characters! 30. '''Australia - '''I mean, he is OK with him, against him, well.... yeah.... hes bad.... but i use magic to make him kinda better playing with him.... still kinda bad... Good Characters (29 - 20) 29. '''Canada - '''If you get the location '''Just Right ' It can always result into a goal. Extra points for the Christmas music! 28. '''Chile - '''It can go in at around Mid Court, but he is easy to play against (Beat him 19 - 0) 27. '''Serbia - '''One missile misses? No problem! Serbia shot shoots both of the balls AT THE SAME TIME!! Talk about reliability. 26. '''Pluto - '''Pluto is good, I'm putting him here because he is a pain to unlock. 25. '''Germany - '''Good, not as good as the new characters. 24. Spain - 'Very good playing with. Annoying against. Plus, hes stupid. 23. '''United Kingdom - '''100% goal in mid court. Slightly worse than France. 22. '''France - ' 100% goal in mid court. He's here. 21. 'Sweden - '''Sometimes scores own goals if it comes out of the bottom cannon, Upper cannon is why he is here. 20. '''Poland - '''Poland makes them fly! For you, tap it in for goal! Very Good Characters (19 - 11) 19. '''Ukraine -' Ukraine is very good with Ground and air shot, but i hate Valentine countering it! VALENTINE! STOP COUNTERING! 18 'The Republic Of Ireland - '''I use him for two Reasons, 1) he has good Power shot 2) He gets you extra money. 17. '''India - '''You might be wondering "why?" Air power shot is good, but counter and ground are TERRIBLE!!!! 16 '''Singapore - '''He is good, with his Air Shurikken shot, but his other two are bad, like India 15 '''Uruguay '- He is very hard to play against. But, When you play with him, He is not that good. D&D, at least INDICATE which missile has the ball! 14 'South Africa - '''He has a good shot, but i usually glitch on my ten thousand year old iPod. So he's here. 13 '''Austria - '''Mostly use him for conceding few goals. That's his primary usage. 12 '''Thailand - '''Thailand powershot is OP, HS needs to nerf it. How come I beat India 21 - 0? Air shot. That's why. 11 '''Greece - ' Whenever i play with him, I always do something with his good powershot, whenever he activates the powershot, i say "SPARTAAAA" but i am caught off guard and I concede. Dammit, your good Greece... Too Good Extremely Good Characters (10 - 4) 10 'Nigeria - '''An amazing ground shot, they fly into the air and a simple tap-in for you. Yahoo! 9 '''Ecuador - '''Everybody usual top two aren't even in the top 5! Sheesh! Because they always seem to counter air shot. 8 '''Switzerland - '''If they don't counter it, i score. If they Counter it, i counter it again then i score. Good Character 7 '''New Zealand -' 4 head cups! 2 SS ranks! 5 Leagues! All because of amazing HAKA SHOT! 6 'China - '''His power shots are Good. To me. Because in my HS they are literally inable to counter China's shots. Strange. 5 '''Luxembourg - ' He is good, The plant shot is a pain against and for. Doesn't seem to have one sort of flair. 4 '''Georgia - '''Hes good, i beat guys, 10 - 0, 11 - 0, 15 - 2, But i hate characters like valentine and Egypt countering my shots!! DON'T DO THAT YA IDIOTS!! I'M SUPPOSED TO COUNTER YA SHOTS! Bronze (3) 3. '''Indonesia - '''Clearly the best character from the newest update, unstoppable when in mid-court. Silver (2) 2. '''Croatia - '''Like Indonesia, Croatia is nearly unstoppable mid court for me. Gold (1) 1. '''The Kingdom Of Saudi Arabia - '''As it is the winner, i have to say its full name. Saudi is an amazing character to use in my opinion, and he is easy to unlock. What a bargain. His oil shots explosion is amazing. Especially with a glitch i know. I've won Thirty Head cups, forty tournaments, SS Rank 4 Times (Couldn't unlock anyone ;C) 21 Amateur League, 10 Minor Leagues and 18 Major Leagues with him. He is just so.... Perfect. Thanks for reading. PEACE! Category:Character_Rankings Category:Rankings Category:Leicstahood